One Headlight
by Compelled
Summary: Matt is dead, and Mello sucumbs to help Near. implied MattxMello


**So long ago, I don't remember when That's when they say I lost my only friend**

**I seen the sun comin' up at the funeral at dawn With the long broken arm of human law Now, it always seemed such a waste**

**Hey.  
Come on try a little Nothing is forever There's got to be something better than In the middle But me and Cinderella We put it all together We can drive it home With one headlight**

**It feels like Independence Day And I can't break away from this parade But there's got to be an opening Somewhere here in front of me Through this maze of ugliness and greed And I seen the sun up ahead At the county line bridge Sayin' all is good and nothingness is dead**

**Well, this place is old It feels just like a beat up truck I turn the engine, but the engine doesn't turn Well, it smells of cheap wine and cigarettes This place is always such a mess Sometimes I think I'd like to watch it burn I'm so alone, and I feel just like somebody else Man, I ain't changed, but I know I ain't the same But somewhere here in between the city walls of dyin' dreams I think your death, it must be killin' me...**

**Hey, hey, hey Come on try a little Nothing is forever There's got to be something better than In the middle But me and Cinderella We put it all together We can drive it home With one headlight**

I stood infront of the unmarked grave, long blonde hair flitting in the wind, the longer bang-like strands beating agaisnt the translucent lens trying to add more burning to my eyeballs. Tears began to fall, though no one could see them pooling up in the bottom of his goggles. If Near hadn't been standing so close, and been so smart, even he might not have noticed. Pale fingers reached momentarily for my hand, but stopped as soon as they twitched, and I grasped at my rosary. The sun began to rise, and I knew it was time for me to leave. Time for me to help Near. Time for me to beat Kira. For my Scarlet Queen; I would. I climbed into my car, Near following behind me. He sat and glanced over at me, tugging at a sheer lock of hair. I clenced my leather coated knuckles into a fist, then started the engine. It rolled once, then started. Only one head light turned on, the other blown out from me swerving into a light post as I saw-him-die on the television screen. Near said nothing, which I wasn't sure soothed me, or made me angrier. He'd seen all my faults, all my weakness. Actually, no. I had no more weakness. My weakness had been buried already, six feet under. No skeletons in my closet. Not anymore. The only thing I was sure of is that we would win. We, because I had already won the battle, just not the war. I realized I had everything Near didn't. He wasn't smarter, we were even. I just had all the extras. Like fine tuned cars. The one that only was a car was more efficient, but the one with a radio, heating seats, extra cupholders, the whole package was better. And I had emotion, looks, determination. I had Matt. And Near had nothing. I had already beat Near, all I needed was Kira. My apartment wreaked of chocolate, and as I was made aware by a choking ball in my throat, cigarettes. His games were packed in a box in your bedroom, a few plugged in as I tried to win them for him. Not that he already hadn't, but Matt hated to leave a game unfinished even if it was a simple arcade game of PacMan. He had to finish. And like everything else, I had to finish it for him. The only thing I didn't touch were the extra cigarette packages in the drawer under the microwave. Not yet. I had the half unfinished one in my vest, the one he had in the car with him. I knew he wouldn't touch my Emergancy Chocolate if I died unless he was really upset, and I would return the favor. I pointed to a chair at the table, and Near sat pulling a file toward him. "Mello... I have an idea I don't really think I'd like your opinion on, but I feel it necessary to ask for it anyway..." Near stated, and I sighed and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"You mean but you need my opinion, right Bunny-Boy?" I snarled, sitting and glancing once more at the carpet where Matt liked to sit.

[It's an alternate universe, obviously. Really short, but I had another long car ride. T_T. I adore song fics.]


End file.
